Love Is... (EAZR)
Disclaimer: '''I, HyperHearts58, do not own nor do I take credit for the following songs. Love Is... ''belongs to ''A Rotterdam November ''and ''Too Close ''belongs to ''Alex Care. '''Love Is... Needle Did you ever wonder what happens to broken hearts As you search for the cure for these scars En closed her lockers with small slam and slung her over-sized beach-bag make-shift backpack over her shoulder along with her extra small drawstring. She sighed, staring down at what she could see left of the stairs that was blocked by the never ending flow of students like herself. After being thrown back into her locker from a rude student she rubbed her sore shoulder and silently forgave the student with slight regret in her mind, when she looked back up she saw him... Zim. Did you ever doubt his deep brown eyes when he said he'd be there for you? (You.) He was looking to the ground as usual, hiding his face among the cluster of 8th graders, they knew him enough already anyways and who else had a green face in the school?... world?.. En hoped he was looking down in shame, he deserved to feel guilty. But she really doubted it, he was Zim, Zim doesnt feel shame or guilt. It's just not him. He's too full of himself. Zim seemed to sense her gaze and looked up to meet her eyes, they connected eye-sight for a moment and then both looked away as if the other weren't even there. Did you ever feel the hot tears well up inside, Did you know the wax wings melt in sunlight En felt her cheeks gradually getting warmer and she hid her face in her jacket sleeve, people didnt' question it anymore, she had been really sick for some odd reason so they saw her doing it often. Her eyes stung with compressed hurt whenever she looked at the back of his head, she could basically see those fake wings of his melting away as if they weren't even there. She was sure she had found her loving angel and best-friend, but now she wasn't so sure. Wait, back-track, she was always sure that Zim had never matched with the word angel at ALL. ''Have you figured out he lied, he lied, he lie''d She made her way down the stairs and caught sight of yet another familiar face, well from the side anyway, his brown fedora hat was perched perfectly on top of a large mess of black raven hair, his bright purple eyes were alert and looking forward not even knowing he was being observed. En felt more tears come to her eyes while she gazed at him, he was so kind... so nice... why couldn't Zim be that way with her? But little did she know that Zar had trained his eyes to catch anything and everyone in case a good story might pop up, but the look in En's eyes had him wondering... was this a good story?... he wipped his head back forward right before En decided to look his way again. Category:Stories Category: EAZR Category:HyperHearts58's pages Category:Hyperheart58's stories